User talk:RRabbit42
I usually work on other wikis, but if you see me edit here, it is because I am cleaning up a problem that someone else caused. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Impersonation Okay but Curious has Impersonated you at the Powerpuff Girls wiki. ::: I did say that Range Blocks should never be indefinite. You might want to make these lengths shorter as the user surely can't pent the rest of his life off here. here about how long IP Addresses should be blocked for, must never be indefinite, must never be treated like accounts and must always be at a fair and reasonable length. --RRabbit42 18:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I already undid his edit there, BTW.--Daipenmon (talk) 11:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. I have provided a response to the admin and this is another example of how he is damaging his own reputation so that he won't be wanted on any wiki at all. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.110 He's back there again.Daipenmon (talk) 13:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : I saw it. He keeps digging the hole deeper for himself, doesn't he? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) He made these two pages there.Daipenmon (talk) 14:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.24 Law I just found out that Curious' home country has this, Stalking Amendment Act (1999) that Wikia can have this settled in a Queensland court.--Daipenmon (talk) 22:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. If he keeps this up, I wouldn't be surprised if he reveals enough personal information about himself to make it possible to have a cease and desist order hand-delivered to him at his house by an officer of the court. : I will offer to you the same pledge of support that I did for another admin Mr. Curious has been harassing. As long as he continues to bother people and vandalize wikis, I will do what I can to help fix both of those. I have seen people like him before and I am a very patient person. Keep me informed when he bothers you again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :: He's harassing me on a youtube video that was meant to be a peaceful comment to someone else, but he ruined it when he and his fake accounts began sending me trash talk and it's gradually increasing, and youtube and it's people won't do a thing about it. If you can get Mr Curious arrested, then that will be great because it will be the end of a war which has been going on since November 2011--Brainiac Adam 09:28, October 12, 2012 (UTC) He needs to be willing to give wikia his personal info.--Daipenmon (talk) 17:46, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : Let me know if he continues bothering you. We might not have enough to have him arrested, but if he keeps it up, there is something else I can try that might put a big dent in his plans. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC)